A Little Tighter Please
by auntkia
Summary: Jordan wants someone to 'hold her a little tighter' - Just a bit of WJ fluff cause we all need some fluff in our life.


Disclaimer: No, they are not mine - again.

_Maybe you just need somebody to hold you a little tighter._

Woody's words echoed through my mind once again as I settled into my seat better after the take off to return to Boston. It had been a long two days overall and the little bit of sleep I got last night didn't even come close to making up for what I'd lost in the past few days.

He had called when he landed; I hated to admit I worried - he is a grown man after all and perfectly capable of taking care of himself - but things happen, you know?

Woody had become my best friend over the last few years. Funny - I never thought I'd say that; figured I'd drive him away long ago. That's what I seemed to do - drive people away that I really wanted to stay.

But Woody was different.

He knew I had issues. He knew what those issues were. He even teased me about my issues from time to time. And still he stayed.

He had made no secret from the start that he wanted more than friendship. I won't even try to deny the attraction between us but I knew what would happen if things headed in that direction. It was better in the long run not to go there.

It's not like I set out to drive people away; it just seems to happen. It guess I've just built so many layers around my heart that it's hard for me to let anyone close. Maybe I figurethey won't like me after they find out how I really am - better to drive them off right away before I get too attached and then let them down.

I didn't want that with Woody.

I knew right off Woody was one of the 'good' ones. One of those men that women dreamed their whole life of but knew the chances of ever meeting, let alone having, were next to nothing.

But for some unknown reason, I was smiled upon with Woody.

I remembered back a few months ago - my apartment had been broken in to and - anyway to make a long story short, I ended up at Dr. Stiles' house fearing I really was going crazy. Despite me claiming how annoying he is, there are some things I trust Stiles with.

I realized that night how close it was to the date my mom was killed and that I was the same age as she was when she died. I'm not sure what or how it happened but it was like someone turned on a light in my head - I wasn't my mother. I have her genes yes but that didn't mean I was going to be her. Her life was not my life.

I needed to stop looking for her fate to happen to me and start seeing what the possibilities were for me.

The possibilities with Woody.

The friendship was there, and if the almost kiss were any indication, there was definitely more there.

And with Woody, it was worth exploring. Worth tearing away some of those layers and taking a chance.

_It's going to be along two days_, I thought as the plane touched down at Logan.

* * *

Amazing how time passes when one immerses oneself in work.

I had asked for the weekend off in order to pick up Woody at the airport and explore 'the possibility' - my term for whatever might happen between us.

In exchange for the additional time off, I had to have my paperwork caught up. And done - completely and correctly. Ready for Garrett's signature.

Paperwork really piles up, ya know? But I really, really, really wanted the time off so I did it, taking the last file into Garrett late Friday afternoon. I spent Friday night soaking in a tub hoping Woody was enjoying his concert.

And fighting the fear that Woody would change his mind about us.

* * *

I arrived early - just in case the plane made good time and landed sooner than scheduled. I found a bench with a clear view of the doors leading to the gates. Security being what it was, this was as close as I could get to the gates, so I made myself comfortable.

Or as comfortable as I could considering I was about to take a huge step.

Even though his flight wasn't due for forty-five minutes, every crowd signifying a new arrival that drifted through the doors caused my nerves to jump a little.

What was I thinking? This was nuts. Me and Woody? Pals - sure; Colleagues - definitely but anything more was just -

Maybe you just need somebody to hold you a little tighter.

His words floated through my mind. In some strange way, I considered those words to be the most romantic thing ever said to me.

Somehow, Woody saw exactly what I needed. And offered it to me.

And what did I do? Freak out and put him on a plane to Miami.

But I was here now. Didn't that count for something?

I glanced at my watch. Just before two. His plane shoudl be here.

The trickling of people, one of them wearing a t-shirt advertising 'MIAMI' in neon letters across the front, signaled the flight she'd been waiting an hour on had arrived.

Wiping myhands on my simple skirt,I stood, searching the group of passengers for Woody's familiar frame. I guessed he'd be one of the last people off - he hated fighting the other passengers and carry ons to get his six-foot plus form off the plane but didn't want to miss him if hehadn't waited.

_Maybe you just need somebody to hold you a little tighter._

_Not just someone_, I thought. _Just Woody. I wanted Woody to hold me a little tighter_.

The crowd thinned and there was still no sign of Woody.

Maybe he'd taken a later flight; this flight had been pretty full and he wasn't expecting me to pick him up - maybe I should -

And then I saw him striding through the doors, apparently having gotten caught up on another arrival, surrounded as he was.

And talking to the young blonde walking beside him, juggling a toddler and a carry on bag. Leave it to Woody to help an overburned mother get off a crowded plane.

"There he is," I heard her say to Woody, nodding in the direction of an older man heading in their direction. "Thank you again, Woody - it's been a pleasure."

"Anytime," Woody handed to bag he was carrying to the man, waved to the toddler who tentatively waved back and turned to leave not noticing me standing to the side.

"Need a ride, Farm Boy?"

He turned so quickly, I thought he was going to fall. "Jordan?"

"Hi." I gave a small smile moving closer.

"What are you doing here?" He dropped his bag. I'm not sure if it was from shock or what.

"I-I thought I'd give you a ride," I stammered nervously, avoiding eye contact as much as I could and hoping I wasn't looking like I was avoiding eye contact. I wanted to kick myself. I was nervous! And stammering! "How was the concert?"

"Great. Thanks - again," he leaned down to catch my gaze. "What's going on, Jordan?"

"Nothing. I just thought you could use a ride," I answered, aware I was now wringing my hands together.

Apparently Woody noticed also because he took my hands in his to stop the gesture. "Jordan, babe, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath, meeting his steel blue gaze. This was not really how I envisioned this. But then I hadn't really allowed myself to envision anything so I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Or not expecting.

"I missed you and I just - well - I was wondering if you would hold me for a minute?"

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I saw him smile, dimples breaking out and he pulled me into his arms.

"Anytime, sweetheart," he said quietly, kissing my cheek as we stood together.

For a moment standing in his arms, I felt that familiar panic to run. I tightened my embrace and whispered, "Hold me a little tighter, Woody, please hold me a little tighter."

"Always, Jordan, all you have to do is ask," He whispered and I felt his arms tighten briefly as he securely held me.

And I knew he would - all I had to do was ask and he would always hold me a little tighter.


End file.
